A Soul to Remember
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: Allen is on a journey to become an Exorcist. He will find that he will gain many friends, but he might lose some along the way. However, there is one person he's not willing to lose, but can he save her? Allen/OC, eventual Kanda/OC
1. The Black Order

The Black Order was generally a busy place. There were a lot of Exorcists going in and out, reporting on assignments and leaving on another. Assignments from all over the world sent Exorcists to perform their duties. Mainly? Destroying Akuma. Akuma were sad, unfortunate creatures, forced into a violent, bloody existence by the Millennium Earl. They were products of grief and a desire to destroy Exorcists and Innocence. Looking at such a duty from this perspective, it would seem like Akuma are being freed from painful, never-ending torture.

However, there is a different side to this. There are some that don't understand why it is an Exorcist's duty to destroy Akuma. They questioned whether Akuma were really being put to rest and were at peace. The majority of those who question this are relatives of the souls who have been changed into Akuma. Their questioning isn't a result of anything but grief. They are often saddened that their loved one is nothing there, peaceful existence or not. There are even sometimes when—...  
"Euphoria, have you seen the Chief's coffee mug?"

Euphoria, Exorcist of the Black Order blinked at the scientist who had approached her. He was, as always, looking tired and bored with his spiky, unkempt blonde hair and hand pressed to his face, a dark black bracelet flashing underneath the light of the room. Euphoria blinked her lilac eyes at him once more, before realizing he had asked a question.

"No, I haven't. Has he lost it again?" She asked, standing from her seat behind the desk. She had been there for over two hours, and her legs, knees and neck were hurting. As she stood, audible pops of strained bones, joints, and muscles joined her soft yawns. Setting her hip to the side for a moment to give it a good stretch, she ran a hand through her light cyan colored hair.

"Yeah. He said that he has no idea where he left it, although he said he was in here earlier today. Why he has to make more work for me is beyond me..." Reever's complaints about work faded out as Euphoria recalled _why_ Komui had been there earlier today. She looked down, sadness crawling into her sympathetic orbs. Reever quickly took notice and turned to her.

"Euphoria?" He asked, but he went unheard by the female recalling her last encounter with the lazy, eccentric chief of the European Branch.

_"H-how is Allen? Is he okay?" Euphoria asked Komui, standing quickly and walking over to him. The man looked to the side, his Komlin hat slightly tilted as he did so. His dark, purple/blue eyes were directed at the ground, avoiding her gaze. She continued to wait for an answer, awaiting when Komui could gather the courage to tell the girl before him of the mentioned boy's condition.  
_

_"He is...he's...__okay__, but..." Komui trailed off, trying to find the words to describe what he had experienced with the boy.  
_

_"He's badly hurt." She said quietly, directing her gaze to the ground. _

"Reever, has..." Euphoria looked back up to the scientist. "Has there been any word from Allen?"

Reever was obviously sympathetic towards the fifteen-year old girl; it was evident on his face and in the way he looked. He nervously scratched his head as he spoke.

"Well, we've received a report he's returning to Headquarters for healing so Komui will probably have you busy helping Allen and Lenalee tomorrow."

Her face brightened at the thought of helping the Exorcist and she smiled sweetly.

"Good! I'll be glad to help. Now," She began walking over to a desk across the room. "Let's find Komui-san's coffee cup before he _really_ needs it."

* * *

The line to Jeryy's kitchen was down to the last person in line. Entirely cheerful and glad to cook for such a big family, Jeryy turned to the person with a widespread smile. Upon seeing who it was, he laughed loudly and cheered.

"Oh hey, darlin'! What can I get for you today?"

"Oh, hello, Jeryy!" The cyan-haired Exorcist smiled. "I'd just like some Okowa rice with mitarashi sauce, four blueberry muffins, and three chocolate chip cookies, please."

Jerry laughed.

"I _love_ cookin' for you, darlin'!" He began to work. "Comin' right up!"

"Oh, Jeryy, I'd like some soba noodles!" Another voice from beside Euphoria quickly brought an order to his attention. "With some of those muffins, please."

Jeryy felt like he could burst with happiness!

"Oh, Sumi-chan! You're home then? _And_ eating with Kanda, I see."

The newcomer, Sumiko smiled at Jeryy.

"Yeah. Even though he doesn't like it."

"Well I will prepare yours with Euphie's here." He quickly went back to cooking and Sumiko turned to the younger girl, brushing a strand of dark red hair from her fair face.

"So, you've heard about Allen right?" She asked quietly.

Euphoria's smile faded a little.

"Yeah. I hope I can help him when he gets here."

"Well," Sumiko laughed. "If anyone can help him, it's you!"

"Here you are, little ladies." Jeryy held the dishes out to the two girls with the widest smile ever produced in the Black Order. They smiled back and took the dishes. Euphoria began to walk over to an empty table, and Sumiko followed.

"I thought you were going to go sit by Kanda-san." Euphoria said, sending a smug look in Sumiko's direction. The easy-going nineteen-year old shrugged.

"I can't leave you all alone, especially when Lenalee's not here. She'll kill me if I leave you all alone."

Euphoria smiled, sitting down and setting her tray down. Sumiko followed her actions, beginning to dig into her muffins already.

"So like did you hear about what happened to Lola?" Sumiko asked with her mouth full of muffin. Euphoria shook her head, taking a lady-like bite into her muffin.

"No. What happened?" She asked after she chewed.


	2. Meetings

Allen sighed heavily as he lay in the bed, watching Euphoria as she bandaged his arm. Euphoria was pretty, with cyan-colored hair cut short about her neck and the bangs held back with two yellow hair-clips and eyes the color of soft lilacs. Her Exorcist uniform was a blue and white instead of the standard black and white. It was dress-like and her Black Order pin was clearly printed on her shoulder, and flashed underneath the light of the room. Around her neck was a thick yellow necklace, one that resembled a bracelet it was so thick. Her dress rose quite high on her thigh, and revealed what looked like a knife package strapped to her right thigh. She also wore a set of zip-up matching boots, which had a slight heel to them.

Euphoria was considerably short for her age, being only five foot one, and Allen being five foot six. Although Allen wasn't really sure if she was actually short for her age since boys and girls ages were different, or he would think so anyway. When he'd first met Euphoria, he'd thought she was sixteen, just from the look. After she said she was only fourteen, he nearly died of embarrassment.

"Euphoria?" He asked suddenly, breaking through his thoughts. She smiled a bit and looked over at him.

"Yeah?" She cocked her head to the side, making her resemble a puppy. Allen blushed slightly.

"How...old are you now?" He felt rude for asking her age but he felt as though he had to know.

"Fifteen." She replied, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Oh..." He said quietly, moving his gaze to the ceiling. Awkward...

* * *

"Innocence has been found in Tibet."

Euphoria listened to Komui as he explained.

"We have been informed that Akuma have begun arriving in the area and the Finders are having trouble holding them off. There are many injured and there are very few Finders left to protect the Innocence."

"I'm sorry, but Komui-san, why are you sending me? I can heal the Finders but...I don't have the skills needed to destroy the Akuma. And, you never send me on assignments." Euphoria quickly asked, feeling confusion at what she was being told.

What she was saying was true. Komui never did send her on assignments, since her Innocence was Heal. This meant her Innocence _could_ be used to destroy Akuma but it was mostly used for healing. It was an odd piece of Innocence, but it was still Innocence. Euphoria centrally stayed at Headquarters to heal the injured as they came in, and didn't leave the Branch, ever.

"I am sending you because I believe you're the best for this job." Komui stepped around his desk and walked towards her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"Besides." He laughed. "You need to get out more."

He quickly added more. "Oh and Sumiko and Allen are going with you."

"What?" She quickly objected. "He's not even healed yet! A-and Sumiko just got back!"

"Would you like to go with Kanda instead?"

Euphoria quickly deadpanned at the suggestion.

"No, no of course not!"

Komui sipped his coffee.

"Allen and Sumiko will meet you at the boat. Good luck!"

With a sweat-drop, Euphoria exited, leaving the Chief alone to work, even though she knew he wouldn't.

* * *

Allen stood by the boat quietly, waiting patiently. Timcanpy sat on his shoulder, sleeping peacefully. He was awaiting the arrival of the other two Exorcists who were supposed to go on this mission with him. Komui hadn't told him who they were or what they looked like, but he assumed they'd be the only ones arriving at the boat.

The sound of footsteps suddenly echoed within the corridor Allen had gone down not too long ago and Timcanpy quickly awoke, looking to the corridor as Allen did too.

"H-Hello?" He asked aloud, sounding nervous.

The footsteps had a slight click to them and Allen assumed these were heels. So the person was female. Well, maybe. It could be platform shoes and Kanda wore those. Allen deadpanned. He hoped it wasn't Kanda. It couldn't be Kanda, it couldn't be-.

Timcanpy suddenly flew off his shoulder and towards the person, who had finally come into partial view. He landed against the person's chest, knocking them to the ground. The person instantly burst out laughing softly, and Allen blinked as he heard a voice.

"Timcanpy!" The voice was oddly familiar. He'd heard it earlier that day...

"Euphoria, are you okay?!" Allen quickly panicked and ran over to her, finally realizing who it was. She was laying on the ground, holding Timcanpy to her cheek as she hugged him sweetly. Her backpack had fallen to the ground, and Allen quickly picked it up, brushing it off. She just smiled at him and released Timcanpy, standing and dusting her dress off.

"I'm fine. Timcanpy just surprised me." Timcanpy landed on her shoulder.

'Traitor." Allen muttered to the golem, who drifted off into sleep or seemed to.

"So is Sumiko here yet?" Euphoria asked, bringing his attention back to her.

"Who's Sumiko?" Allen asked curiously.

"I am." A voice broke in. Allen turned and blushed darkly. A female Exorcist with long, dark red hair tied into a ponytail and gold-ember eyes that attracted attention immediately. She wore her Exorcist outfit like a jacket which covered some of her revealed skin but not all of it. Underneath her jacket-like uniform, she wore a black flame bikini-top, a black set of shorts held with a black belt which had the Black Order pin for a buckle, and a set of platform black boots. She had a large, very tall gun slung over her shoulder using a pink strap and Allen quickly took notice of how much taller than her it looked. She slipped the gun off her shoulder and placed the stock on the ground, placing her hand on the barrel to support it. The gun was taller than her, having forced her to lift her hand quite high to place it on the barrel.

"Sumiko Okita, meet Allen Walker. Allen, meet Sumiko." Euphoria introduced.

"Uh, hi." Allen said awkwardly, holding out his hand for a handshake. She laughed and hugged him, making him blush even darker.

"Call me Angel." She said, pulling away.

Allen nodded stiffly, his cheeks fuming with dark red.

She smiled and grabbed her gun, placing it over her shoulder once more.

"Let's go~!"


	3. There Will be Blood

Euphoria was glad that she didn't have to go on a mission with Kanda and she was sure that he was glad too, since he never seemed to like it when he was stuck with her or Sumiko for that matter. On their way to Tibet, both Allen and Sumiko had fallen asleep in the train compartment. They were going to arrive in about two-three hours and it was midnight then. Euphoria curled against the far wall of the compartment, laying her head on the window. Her hand was gently pressed to the frosted over glass, watching as large, willow trees flew by. The night was rather dark and the full moon hung above hauntingly and foreboding. The very scene of the shadowed forest, ghostly moon and the very thought of Akuma was enough to make anyone, even an Exorcist shiver. Still, Euphoria knew her purpose and what she had to do.

This was the life of an Exorcist, a clergyman of God sent to purify the sad, trapped souls of Akuma. This was what it was like to be an Exorcist, this was just how it was. An Exorcist faced death and fear and had to punch them right in the face. Most of the time, they were shunned by humans who weren't _Accommodaters_ for Innocence. They weren't regarded as heroes, saviors, just..._freaks_.

The word freak was enough to make Euphoria uncomfortable. It had been a word used to describe her since she was very young; _freak_ish tendencies, _freak_ish eyes, _freak_ish hair. It had been used so many times that she knew the very definition of the word and had come to use it in daily life. Well, before she'd become an Exorcist anyway. She'd had an obsession with the word, and it had drove her mother crazy.

The thought of her mother brought back sad memories that she quickly tried to shrug off. An Akuma aiming its guns, blood, screams, _fear_. Quickly, she shook her head, successfully clearing it. She shifted to look at Allen, whom was quietly sleeping beside her, his head leaned on Timcanpy, who was curled around his neck and snored softly. She smiled and then looked to Sumiko. She was laid out on her back across the entire seat, snorting the loudest and using her suitcase as a pillow. Her long red hair was out of its ponytail and flowed out across the suitcase, the edges brushing the floor. Euphoria smiled and returned to her original position of simply sitting down. She adjusted her uniform and then found herself laying against Allen and beginning to drift off into sleep.

"Good night, mother, father." She murmured before finally falling asleep.

* * *

"Euphie. Hey, Euphie." Euphoria slowly slid her eyes halfway open at the soft tapping on her shoulder and the familiar whisper of her nickname. For a few moments, the image of the person was blurred and she could only see a mixture of black, white, a lighter white, and a red...scar. Instantly, she sat up straight, realizing she had laid her head on a lap. More specifically, Allen's lap. Blushing darkly, she quickly began apologizing.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Allen, I just feel asleep last night and–"

"It's okay, Euphie." He cut off her nervous rambling with a smile, making her eyes soften.

"Thank you." She said quietly, blushing and looking away from Allen.

"Let's go, you two!" Sumiko's voice from outside the compartment quickly brought them both back into reality, and the door slid open, revealing Sumiko standing there with her gun withdrawn.

"We're in Tibet?" Allen asked.

"Yeah and Akuma are attacking now!" Sumiko hurriedly spoke. A loud explosion nearby rocked the train and both Allen and Euphoria quickly stood up and rushed out of the compartment, following after Sumiko who had also taken off. Finally emerging from the train, they saw that four Level One Akuma were firing at the train and the train station. Allen and Sumiko quickly launched into action, attacking the Akuma while Euphoria quickly ran over to a woman whom was bleeding. The Akuma virus had already begun to spread through her body and she was panicked at the black pentacles that were popping up across her white skin. Euphoria seized her hand within seconds and quickly closed her eyes.

"Innocence Activate! Heal!" Her words were rushed as she knew the Virus spread within seconds and could destroy a person within at least fifty seconds. The woman watched in shock as a green light formed about Euphoria's body and her skin began to turn a grass-green, elastic-looking material. The gold necklace around her throat separated into two parts, forming a bondage-collar of sorts around her neck. The Akuma Virus quickly faded away, the pentacles seemingly "dropping" into her skin. The woman quickly noticed the green wings on her back which resembled leaves growing from a flower. She slowly looked to her healer with wide eyes before fainting at the sight of the pale, purple eyes. A scream alerted Euphoria to another person, this time it was a little girl who looked about nine. She was pressed against a wall nearby in fear as an Akuma loomed above her, its guns aimed at her. She tightly held a teddy bear, hoping that she wouldn't get hurt. Something sparked inside Euphoria and she quickly rushed towards the girl. Her arms encased the girl just as the Akuma fired.

"Euphoria!" Allen turned around just in time to see the flashes of the Akuma's guns. And then...

Blood.


End file.
